villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Grinchta's Lair
This is the Christmas themed event zone - it usually runs from early/mid December to mid January. Like all event zones, players are scaled the same level. After the launch of Starfall, instead of being scaled to the current level cap, monsters have a health bar that is shown as a percentage. All players and monsters have a buff icon called Event Scaling. The event currencies are Yuletide Joy and Yuletide Spirit. New for 2017 Grinchta was moved from the hilltop to his workshop, reached by touching a Portal Stone located on the hilltop. Toy recipes costs were reduced and recipes simplified. Added: * Spirit of the Season - perk received for killing zone bounties, stacks up to 5, duration 30 min. Increases experience gains by 3% per stack. * Sojourner's outfits * Fungi mounts Description Riding atop a snowy winter storm came the Grinchta. With him he brought tidings of bad cheer, dark elves, evil toymakers, and ill will for all. Pictures FIRST pic.png Pic 3 grinchta.png Pic 2 grinchta.png Pic 1 grinchta.png Grincht.png Jingle ding.png NPCs *Carol Shinytree G7 - The Art of Toymaking *Fizzy Starcane G6 - Holiday Punch *Ivy Silverpear G6 - Taking Back Christmas *Hazel Gingerspark G7 (Yuletide Joy Vendor) *Nougat Toffeetuff G7 (Yuletide Spirit Vendor) *Partridge Emberbells G7 - The Devils of Christmas *Piper Mullingpears G7 - (Toy Recipes) *Yulie Mistletoe G7 (Toy Trader) Portals *Ardent City E7 level free *Summer's Hollow Crafting Stations None Resources None Monsters *'Goblin': Grinchta's Ranger, Grinchta's Guardian, Dark Toymaker *'Elemental': Sinister Snowman Bounties *Grinchta's Lair Bounties Zingara None Quests *Holiday Punch *Taking Back Christmas *The Art of Toymaking *The Devils of Christmas Items Event Currency * Yuletide Joy * Yuletide Spirit Containers * Grinchta's Santa Sack * Stolen Presents (reward) * A Christmas Gift * Festive Carol Songbook, Jolly Carol Songbook Quest/Conversion Items * stolen jpresent (quest item) * recipe books, toys (components and completed toys) * toy crafting: Non-melting Snow, Small Soldier Button, Used Glass Vials, Spare Arrow Feathers * song pages (...) * Bottled Winter, Winter Wonder Mushroom (added 2017) * Magical Reindeer Shed - Right, Magical Reindeer Shed - Left (added 2016) Consumables (From containers, drops, bought with event currency, bought with crowns, or advent calendar) * Half-eaten gingerbread cookie, Gingerbread Cookie * Eggnog * Spiced Holiday Cider * Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows * Fruit Cake * Wassail * Santa's Favor * Huge Stocking Stuffer (event currency) * Small Stocking Stuffer * Christmas Cheer, Christmas Spirit, Christmas Diner - holiday hero/villager XP boost (20%, 1day), crown shop * Peppermint Candy Cane * Small Candy Cane * Holiday Cheer, Holiday Spirit * Santa's Blessing * Hot Chocolate * Holiday Cider Appearances * Sunkentooth Sojourner's Gnogpack (new for 2017) * Thorncrest Sojourner's Gnogpack (new for 2017) * Stormhold Sojourner's Gnogpack (event vendor, new for 2017) * Holly Fairy's Gnogpack * Winter Wonder Knight Gnogpack * Santa's Outfit Gnogpack * Ruby Nutcracker Gnogpack * Emerald Nutcracker Gnogpack * Christmas Elf Gnogpack * Christmas Antlers * Christmas Tree Hat Set * The Peppermint Warfare Gnogpack * The Frostcicle Weapon Gnogpack * (no longer available in 2017?) Sapphire / Royal Nutcracker outfits Toys * Krampus Token (crown shop, new for 2017) * Missile Toe Token (crown shop, new for 2017) * Snowball (crown shop) * Spriggan Christmas Caroler (crown shop) * Wintery Bee Companion (crown shop) * Fairy of Joy Companion (crown shop) * Fairy of Holly Companion (crown shop) * Peppermint Bee Companion (event vendor) * Fairy of Cheer Companion (event vendor) Junk * reindeer poop, lump of coal Mounts * Red Fungi (crown shop, new for 2017) * Green Fungi (crown shop, new for 2017) * Blue Fungi (event vendor, new for 2017) * Frosty Christmas Reindeer (crown shop) * Christmas Reindeer (event vendor) Category:Zones